batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Copperhead
Copperhead is, as Batman assumed, one of multiple contract killers who utilizes this alias in South America. While most of these killers are male, this particular Copperhead is female. Batman further hypothesized that "Copperhead" could be a title or label for an organization. Copperhead is renowned for being able to escape almost all forms of confinement, and using poison, strangulation, and her incredible agility to kill her targets. Background Personality Copperhead was a ruthless killer and capable tactician. While Copperhead was capable of rapidly choking or crushing the neck of her target, she chose to poison Batman and attack while he was delirious, instead of engaging in direct combat. Copperhead was confident - perhaps too confident - in her own abilities as even when Batman was cured, she still believed that she could take him even without the poison. Despite this, Copperhead had a surprisingly keen intellect, as she was able to seemingly deduce the truth behind the Joker's trickery, as well as successfully break out of fourteen different prisons presumably on her own. She also appeared to know when to give up and was willing to give Batman valuable information in exchange for him letting her go. Although its very likely that this was probably a ruse. Given her tight, revealing clothing and the nature of her chosen combat style, it can be assumed that she is an expert in the art of seduction. Possibly her preferred method is to seduce her targets and lull them into a false sense of security so that she can get close and personal to them. Copperhead was also shown to have a very sadistic side as she stated several times that she would like to tear Batman's corpse apart, and seemed to enjoy watching him trying to move around with her poison flowing through his veins. And even laughed cruelly whenever it seemed like he was about to stumble. This could be considered a weakness, as she often took too much time watching her victims pain and despair instead of dealing a finishing blow. Copperhead appeared to be very foul-mouthed when angered as she was heard cursing Batman numerous times in Spanish. Despite learning that the Joker was posing as Black Mask, Copperhead still tried to complete her contract, despite being lied to by her employer, which indicated a sense of professionalism and practiced apathy, as long as her employer followed through with his end of the contract. Appearance Copperhead was a contortionist, and could bend and flex her body beyond the normal human range of motion. She had short whitish-blonde hair, and yellowish reptilian eyes. She wore black eyeliner, which slightly obscured her features and threw her unusual eyes into sharp contrast. She had many tattoos across her upper body and arms, and wore close-fitting snake-skin clothing, as befitting her moniker. Gallery BAO-Copperhead contract.png|Copperhead accepting the contract to kill Batman BAO-Copperhead sneak.png|Copperhead sneaking up on Batman BAO-Copperhead attack.png|Copperhead attacking Batman BAO-Copperhead stalk.png|Copperhead stalking Batman BAO-Copperhead acrobat.png|Copperhead demonstrating her acrobatic prowess BAO-Copperhead duplicate.png|Multiple Copperheads, an effect of her neurotoxin BAO-Copperhead tongue.png|Copperhead's forked tongue Reference *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:Accomplices of the Joker Category:Inmates of Blackgate Prison